


Persuasion

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series of tags that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward. </p>
<p>This tag is a sequel to Conversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

He had been awake for several minutes already, and he'd taken advantage of the time by watching her sleep while he relived the night before. It had been everything he'd hoped it would be and then some. They'd made love frantically, the force of their passion mirroring the wild storm outside. He supposed after six years of repressed desire, he really shouldn't have been surprised.

Finally, the rain had stopped, and now the soft blue light of early morning filtered in around the edges of the drawn bedroom curtains. She stirred in his arms. When she turned over to look up at him, he propped himself up on one elbow and gave her a soft smile. "I'll retire," he said quietly.

"You can't," she replied after a moment, her voice still rough with sleep. "No one wants that, least of all me."

She paused, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies pressed up against each other. She stared at his chest and ran her fingers through the graying hair she found there. "I'll quit. Go civilian."

He put his hand under her chin and tilted it up, forcing her to look at him. "You don't want that, and neither do I."

"I don't think I can give this up, Jack," she whispered. He knew that she was talking about them, about being together.

"Then don't," he replied quietly, and with that he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

She pulled back after a moment and gave him a puzzled look. He sighed, and lay back down on the bed, looking at her sideways. "You know, everyone thinks we're already sleeping together anyway."

Now she propped herself up and looked down at him. "Colonel," she addressed him formally, and his eyebrows rose at the use of his title, "are you suggesting that we sneak around?"

Suddenly, he flipped her on her back and pinned her with his body. He began kissing her neck, and she gasped as she felt his long fingers begin stroking her. He whispered directly in her ear, causing her entire body to erupt in goose bumps. "No, Major, I'm merely stating that I believe the crime should fit the punishment."

"We'll have to be careful," she panted, as his lips traveled to her breasts and he began moving against her, teasing her. "We probably ought to – oh," she swallowed and after a moment, did her best to finish her sentence, "establish some ground rules."

Jack looked up at her. "Sam," he said, breathless, "you think we can we work on the details later?" Then he was _right there_ , and she lost the ability to formulate a coherent thought.

"Oh," she moaned. "Oh, yes..."

And neither of them said anything else for a long while.


End file.
